1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a band control apparatus band control program, and band control method for controlling the bands of a plurality of lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Link load distribution apparatus for distributing a load by utilizing a plurality of lines are known.
Transmission band control apparatus for retrieving routes that can meet a flow transfer request from a user terminal and executing a load distribution process to define a router are known as prior art relating to the present invention (see, inter alia, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-236198).
However, when a band not-warranting type network that does not warrant a band is utilized for telecommunications and other businesses, a necessary band may not be secured to adversely affect the telecommunications and the other businesses. On the other hand, a band warranting type network that warrants a band is costly particularly in terms of maintenance to discourage installation and make it difficult to find a necessary band for the user.